While the literature is replete with sociocultural studies of American Indian drinking behavior, remarkably few investigators have examined individual Indian people with alcohol related problems. The purpose of this research has been to study Chippewa alcoholics with regard to: 1) demographic, bio-medical, psychological, familial, and sociocultural parameters; 2) progression of alcoholism syndrome among Chippewa alcoholics; 3) comparison of Chippewa alcoholics with non- Indian alcoholics. For this purpose, fifty Chippewa people have been admitted to the University of Minnesota Hospitals with alcohol related problems. Sources of referral in the Twin City area have included hospital emergency rooms, a half-way house for Indian alcoholics, Indian alcoholism counselors, and social agencies serving Indian people. Criteria for admission to the hospital were those outlined by the American Medical Association. Some of these data have been tabulated, analyzed, and presented in a scientific paper. Further analysis will require computer techniques due to the large number of variables. In order to make these data and analyses available to the increasing number of workers in this evolving field, a monograph will be prepared and disseminated.